


Of Stars and Stones

by MycroftexMachina



Series: Good Luck Charm [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2017-2018 NHL Season, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftexMachina/pseuds/MycroftexMachina
Summary: Star gets settled.





	Of Stars and Stones

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are a bunch of enablers. That's all I've got to say about it.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says from his perch on Auston’s head.

Auston looks at him before spitting out in the sink.

“I am brushing my teeth, buddy,” he explains. “Not something you have to worry about, or so Jasper informed us. Was he lying, perchance?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star shakes his head, displaying his very sharp but very tiny teeth.

“Good for you both,” Auston says. “As for me, until someone knocks them all off, I am afraid it’s brushing, brushing, brushing,” he adds, cleaning the sink. One of the consequences of living with two dragons, and with Mitch, is that Auston is becoming very good at keeping everything spot clean.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star recognizes, before snorting delicately.

No smoke comes out of his nostrils, since, as Zach concluded, Star must be much younger than Jasper. Zach is a genius, really. Auston will never tire to tell that to anyone who’s willing to listen.

“Excited for tomorrow?” Auston asks, getting out of the bathroom.

In his infinite wisdom, Babs has decided that it’s better if the team meets Star a couple of days after their last game of the regular season in order to avoid chaos in the locker room. He has also suggested it might be time to bring Tomas Plekanec on board, something that Mitch and Auston have agreed to. There are two dragons now. Next in the order of business is to get Lou and Shanny involved. This means that everyone is going to sign an NDA in the next few weeks anyway.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says twitching his ears. “ _Beep_?” he adds.

“I’m not sure if you’re asking about Freddie, Kappy, Brownie or Babs, but they’re all going to be there, yes,” Auston reassures him.

“ _Beep_?” Star insists.

“Willy and Zach will be here for lunch,” Auston reminds him, and Star’s ears twitch again.

“You can spend as much time as you like with them, you know that, right?” Auston makes sure.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods, hiding in Auston’s hair, not that Auston can see him, since he’s no longer in front of the mirror. But he is getting used to Star inhabiting his head, and how different movements indicate different positions.

If there is one thing this whole business is good for it’s his posture. He’s so afraid Star is going to fall off his head he’s started walking like a super-model—WIlly’s designation, naturally, because who else would come up with something like that?

“You guys okay?” Mitch asks from the kitchen.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star chirps happily, as he always does when he hears Mitch is in the vicinity. He might live attached to Auston, but he has imprinted on Mitch just as much. Not to mention the symbiotic relationship he has with Jasper. The two together are one of the best things Auston’s ever seen.

“Thanks for cleaning up,” Auston says, kissing Mitch on the forehead.

“Love you,” Mitch responds, leaning in for a quick snuggle.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper protests.

“Yes, you helped as well, it’s true,” Mitch says. “Jasper is learning to dry dishes,” he adds, explaining things to Star.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“When you’re a bit bigger, you are more than welcome to help,” Mitch says, going up tippy-toes and caressing Star’s snout. “Let’s not risk you being flattened by a pan right now, okay?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods seriously, and Star, who follows Jasper’s lead on almost everything, nods too.

Soon thereafter, Jasper jumps from the counter to Mitch’s shoulder, to Auston’s and starts discussing matters with Star. A minute later, the two are climbing down Auston’s body and running after each other in the apartment.

“Be careful,” Mitch yells after them.

“They’re gonna be fine,” Auston reassures him, bringing him against his chest and hugging him close.

“I know,” Mitch says. “Jasper is very good at taking care of Star.”

“Mmm,” Auston agrees, before leaning in and kissing Mitch deeply.

Mitch melts into Auston’s body and opens his mouth, responsive, as he always is, to Auston’s overtures.

“Do you think we can convince Star and Jasper to sleep in the guestroom one of these days?” Auston murmurs on Mitch’s neck.

“I think you can dream, Matty, but I wouldn't hold my breath,” Mitch sighs, grinding his hips against Auston’s.

“I guess it’s shower sex until we’re on the road again, then,” Auston says.

“Shower sex is the best sex,” Mitch responds wagging his eyebrows.

“Just because we’ve gotten very good at it, what with having not many other options,” Auston smiles. He doesn't mind, really. Sex with Mitch is awesome regardless of the location.

“Willy is going to demand weekend visitation rights soon,” Mitch says. “I am not too concerned.”

“Are you okay with that?” Auston asks, leaning back a bit and staring at Mitch.

“I thought I wouldn't be,” Mitch admits looking at Auston with a serious expression in his blue eyes. “I thought I’d be jealous and possessive and resentful. But Matty,” he continues, eyes suddenly filled with unshed tears, “he got us Star. If Jasper and Star are okay with spending the night at his place, or at Zach’s, I’ve no objections.”

“As long as Willy and Hyms don't move in with us,” Auston states.

“I am afraid Willy might be interested in looking at houses with us, Matty,” Mitch admits sheepishly.

“Like living with us?” Auston asks. It comes out a bit strangled. Don't get him wrong, Auston adores Willy, but he really does not want to live with him.

“No, dummy,” Mitch giggles. “But, like, bordering properties, or something on the same street.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea,” Auston nods, leaning his chin on Mitch’s head. “What does Zach think?”

“Zach hasn't figured out yet that he’s going to buy that house together with Willy,” Mitch explains. “I haven’t had the courage to break the news to him.”

“And Willy accuses us of moving fast,” Auston snorts amused.

“To be fair, the two of them have known each other forever,” Mitch reminds him.

“True,” Auston says. Right then two balls of color speed past them, chasing a ball of yarns Auston doesn't know where they got.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star shrieks, sliding on the kitchen floor and reaching the ball faster than Jasper.

They continue chasing after each other throughout the kitchen, the ball of yarn getting progressively more disentangled, while Auston and Mitch observe them contentedly.

“Who got Jasper that?” Auston asks after a while.

“I think it was JVR,” Mitch says. “He’s pretending Jasper is a cat or something. Since, you know, no frame of reference.”

“Makes sense,” Auston agrees.

They’re all winging it, here, so he’s not one to cast judgment about how their teammates deal with a dragon. When Leo brought them copies of the “How to Train Your Dragon” movies, neither Auston not Mitch had laughed. Instead, they’d both watched the movies carefully several times, taking notes, and jotting down questions for Jasper. Then they’d showed the movies to Jasper, who’d laughed his ass off until Mitch had asked him about his flying lessons with Willy. Jasper had not liked _that_ one bit.

“What time are Willy and Zach coming?” Mitch asks, letting go of Auston and picking up the yarn, now abandoned since Jasper and Star have moved on to the living room.

“Around noon, I think,” Auston answers. “They want to stop by at the store to get stuff to cook for Star.”

“Great,” Mitch exhales, “so we’re going to have two spoiled dragons instead of one.”

“Double the pleasure,” Auston tells him cheerfully.

Mitch rolls his eyes and goes to sit on the couch, leaving enough space for Auston to curl around him.

“Babs set up an appointment with Lou and Shanny after we’ve talked to the guys tomorrow,” Auston adds.

“Yeah, I saw the email,” Mitch says. He doesn't sound too enthused, but it’s now become a necessity to talk to them.

“It’s going to be fine, Mitchy,” Auston repeats, for probably the tenth time since they’ve found Star.

“We really need to tell our parents, Auston,” Mitch says. “I don't want them to be pissed off because we waited too long.”

“Once the season is done, Mitchy,” Auston replies adamant. “Otherwise your mom and my mom are going to hound us both, and we need to focus on the playoffs.”

“I know, I know,” Mitch agrees, like he does every time they discuss this. “I am just worried they’re going to be mad.”

“We are adults, Mitchy,” Auston reminds him, hugging him closer and rubbing his back soothingly. “Plus, they’ll understand when we explain things.”

“I guess,” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s shoulder.

At that moment, Jasper and Star make their way back to the couch and get up to Auston, wagging their tails in unison.

“Having fun?” Auston asks, smiling widely.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, before curling up on Auston’s leg and falling asleep.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper nods happily. He then curls around Star, like he always does when they sleep together, and goes to sleep as well.

Mitch picks them up gently and moves them to one of the couch pillows, which are more comfortable than Auston’s legs. Then, he returns to Auston’s arms and looks up at him sleepily.

“Nap?” he says.

Auston takes a look at his phone. It’s only 10:30 and Willy always runs late.

“Nap,” he agrees, and they fall asleep at the sound of Jasper and Star’s gentle snoring.

 

***

 

Willy and Zach arrive in a flurry of grocery store bags, toy store bags, bookstore bags and duffle bags.

“You guys moving in?” Mitch asks, looking at Auston with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Don’t give him any ideas,” Zach warns them both. “I am just relieved we could bring everything up in one trip.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star greets them timidly from his usual perch.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says more enthusiastically, running up to Willy to lick him all over the face before jumping over to Zach and doing the same.

“Hey, guys,” Willy says excitedly. “How are my two favorite dragons?”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments.

“Yes, I know,” Willy acknowledges, “you’re the only dragons I’ve ever met if we don’t count Babs, but you’d still be my favorites anyway.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says sounding flattered.

“Do you want to go and say hello to Willy and Hymie, buddy?” Auston asks Star. He does feel ridiculous talking to his hair, but he wouldn’t give this up for all the chirping in the world.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, making his way down to Auston’s shoulder.

Willy comes up to him and scratches Star under his tiny snout, at which point Star attaches himself to Willy’s index finger and doesn’t let go.

“Hey, buddy,” Willy says softly.

It occurs to Auston that this is the first time Star has let Willy hold him, so Willy must be pretty psyched.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, licking Willy’s finger and flapping his wings.

“Here, come say hello to Zach,” Willy says, moving towards Hymie, who’s cuddling Jasper under Mitch’s benevolent gaze. “He’s missed you both lots and lots.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, which Auston takes as an ‘Us, too’.

Auston lets his teammates to get reacquainted with the two dragons—which they saw yesterday, but that’s beside the point. The idea of neighboring houses might have its merits after all—and takes all the bags to the kitchen with Mitch’s help.

“The duffle bags go in the guestroom,” Willy yells from the living room.

“Did we invite them for a sleep-over?” Auston asks Mitch, who shrugs.

“Willy doesn’t wait for an invitation. Where have you been in the past two years?”

“Hiding my head in the sand, apparently,” Auston says, grabbing the two bags and taking them to the guestroom.

“I would apologize for his behavior,” Zach tells him once Auston is back in the kitchen, “but it seems like a waste of time.”

“I was hoping you’d have some sort of good influence on him, not the other way around,” Auston huffs good-naturedly.

“Oh, I have,” Zach smirks. “If I didn’t, guess who’d be living with another roommate, right about now?”

Mitch giggles and doesn’t stop even when Auston sends him a withering glance.

“We need a bigger place,” Auston repeats for the nth time.

“This summer,” Mitch consoles him.

“We can get a realtor to look into it now,” Auston insists.

“Excellent idea,” Willy says as he and Star join them in the kitchen, “especially since I don’t know when and how long I am going to be in Sweden.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks. If he had feathers, they’d be ruffled.

“No, no, no,” Willy hastens to reassure him. “I am not going to stay over for months like I did in the past. But my family wants to see me.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper looks at Zach.

“I am from Toronto, buddy. Not going anywhere,” Zach replies.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, snuggling up to Zach while looking at Willy coldly.

“Jasper,” Auston says.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_ ,” Jasper protests.

“Of course Willy is not abandoning you, Jasper,” Auston replies. “But he should be able to go to see his family without you making him feel guilty about it. How do you think he’s going to feel when we are in Arizona?”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper says, looking at Willy even more upset.

Auston feels lost, because he doesn’t understand.

“We didn’t ask him if he wanted to come, Jasper,” Mitch interjects. “But I am sure he and Hyms will be happy to tag along if they know they are invited.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper thereby invites them.

“Road trip!” Willy yells jumping up and down and fist-bumping Mitch. “It’s going to be awesome.”

Star, who is sitting on Willy’s shoulder, hangs on for dear life, but he seems to be enjoying himself so Auston doesn’t say anything.

“Still going to the Sunbelt in search for answer, then?” Zach asks, smiling at Auston.

“Yeah,” Auston nods. “And back to Newark, too. Though maybe we can send Mo and Gards there. Or someone else on the team.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper agrees. Not that Auston blames him. The only good thing to ever come out of Newark is Star, really.

“So,” Mitch says, “clearly someone has a plan for lunch and that someone isn’t me. What do we need to do, Zach?”

Zach, per usual, organizes them with the precision of a military strategist, and in short order everyone is either cleaning, cutting or peeling something.

Jasper grabs Star and leads him around the kitchen, showing him the different foods Zach and Willy brought along that Star hasn’t encountered in his scavenging adventures.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks when they come before a bunch of leafy vegetables—something Jasper is not very keen on and Star has seemingly never seen before.

“They’re better in a salad, Star,” Zach explains from the stove where he’s cooking some chicken. “But you can try them like that if you want. Though I suppose they will taste like grass or something.”

Jasper wrinkles his snout, and that’s enough to convince Star not to get any closer.

Before the beets Zach brought, Jasper begins his long ‘Ode to the Beet,’ which he composed a couple of weeks ago, at least according to Willy. Auston is not so certain Willy hasn’t made the whole thing up while he was drunk.

Star, who seems very well acquainted with beets, looks at Jasper like he’s insane

“ _Beep_ ,” he shakes his head.

“You’re like Mitch, buddy?” Auston asks while finishing to cut the tomatoes. “He cannot stand beets either.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees, looking at Mitch, who smiles widely.

“You and me, buddy,” he tells Star. “United against beets. Jasper and Willy can have them all.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper reminds him.

“Fine,” Mitch concedes. “Willy can have them all,” he adds.

Jasper looks at him horrified for a second, before exploding in a fit of giggles. Star chirps happily too, before going to sniff the mushroom Willy is cutting with surgical precision.

“They’re for the chicken,” he explains to Star gently. “Zach wants to sautée them or something, and they need to be cut just so.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“I don’t know, dude,” Willy says. “Zach never cooked this dish for me before. But he’s the best of us in the kitchen, so it’s going to be good.”

“Connor is better,” Zach reminds Willy. “Connor Carrick,” he adds for Star’s benefit.

That starts Jasper on a long explanation about Connor Carrick, or so Auston presumes.

“Is anyone else coming around today?” Zach asks Mitch.

“No,” Mitch says. “We figured we might as well wait until tomorrow. Star is fine with that, though he’d rather not have to meet twenty people all at the same time. But we reassured him that we’d be fast and then go and talk to Lou and Shanny. Plus Babs has promised both of them that soon after we’re done with the playoffs they can spend an entire day with him, so that sweetened the pot for both of them.”

“Oh, to be a fly on that wall,” Willy sighs.

“No shit,” Auston says.

Zach puts together a lovely lunch, which everyone appreciates. Auston is glad to see Mitch devouring everything that is put on his plate. At this point in the season, they’re all spread very thin, but it’s even more visible on Mitch’s slender frame.

Both Star and Jasper love Zach’s chicken—Star especially enjoys the mushrooms—and Willy bought gelato for dessert, because he’s very picky about that sort of things.

“We’ve got the traditional flavors,” he explains to Star, “chocolate, vanilla and strawberry. And then some more … exotic ones, like pistachio, ice coffee and hazelnut. I am going to bring more fruit flavors next time, Jasper, but I wanted to have you guys try these first.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper wags his tail, seemingly not bother by the lack of fruit selection.

Auston gets up to grab some dessert bowls while Jasper and Star listen to Willy’s description of the different flavors. Jasper, as usual, wants to try everything, but Star only points to pistachio and hazelnut and seems very happy with just the two tastings.

“Moderation, Jasper,” Zach chirps him, while Jasper is enjoying his second serving. “That’s going to be Star’s lesson.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper points out, which, true, Auston has to admit, Star is much smaller.

“Sure,” Zach says, “but I bet you packed away your weight in food even when you were Star’s size.”

Jasper looks at Star clinically, before nodding.

“ _Cheep_ ,” he says, “ _cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“ _Beep,_ ” Star responds, and they start a conversation none of them has any hope of following.

“This was great, Hyms, thank you so much for cooking,” Mitch says.

Auston and Willy echo Mitch’s thanks, with Willy kissing him soundly on the cheek.

Zach blushes but smiles at the compliments.

“When we get our houses, we can put him charge on the cooking,” Willy smiles charmingly.

“ _If_ we get our houses, we can hire a fucking cook,” Zach replies, an equally charming smile on his face.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Auston comments.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“Mitch and I were thinking of moving in a bigger place with some land so that Jasper could have some space to play,” Auston explains, with Jasper adding his thoughts for completeness’s sake. “Willy wants to move near us, apparently.”

“Willy wants to move in with us,” Mitch specifies.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks, looking at Willy.

“What is he saying?” Willy asks a bit lost, but not wanting to disappoint Star.

“I think he’s wondering why you want to move in,” Mitch says, and then, to Star, “Willy really loves Jasper and you a lot. He wants to be as close as possible.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks again, walking up to Willy and twitching his ears.

“Of course, really,” Willy says. “Though I have to admit I don't think I could deal with Marns and Matty 24/7. They can get really mushy and sappy about each other. Not exactly the best view first thing in the morning.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, which could either mean, ‘They’re actually quite cute,’ or, ‘Tell me about that.’ Though, Auston reflects, Star is very sweet, so he doesn't believe he’d think poorly of Auston and Mitch’s sappiness, or whatever Willy wants to call it.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star concludes, before reaching Willy, slowly making his way to his shoulder, then his head, and then, finally, curling up there and going to sleep.

“Oh my god,” Willy whispers, looking at Auston, who smiles pretending not to have tears in his eyes.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper says, wagging his tail and flapping his wings as he does when he’s super happy.

“I guess he likes us, eh?” Zach says.

“ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_!” Jasper insists vociferously. It’s very adamant, ‘Of course!’

“Oh my god,” Willy repeats, “I am going to drop him.”

“No, you won’t,” Auston reassures him. “He actually anchors himself to the hair with his talons. We might both be bald by the time we’re twenty-five, but we’re not going to drop him.”

“Well,” Willy shrugs like he doesn't care—Zach and Mitch do a double take at that, but Auston agrees with Willy’s approach. There’s something about Star’s trust that is worth losing hair. “I mean,” Willy continues, “it’s not like we’re not genetically predisposed for it anyway.”

Zach and Mitch barely contain their mirth while Jasper demands explanations, which forces Auston to show him pictures of his dad and Willy’s.

Jasper falls asleep soon thereafter on Zach’s shoulder, so Auston and Mitch clean up while Willy goes to the living room to set up GTA. He’s very slow and very carefully, which makes him look ridiculous.

Zach, like the lovely guest he always is, asks for some linens and sets up the guestroom, which Auston hasn't gotten around to cleaning out since Willy and Zach were there, like, three days ago.

“Two houses, separated by a common garden,” Auston mutters as he and Mitch load the dishwasher. “At least an acre of land between the two.”

“We would have to move way out in the suburbs,” Mitch points out reasonably.

“A no-movement clause for the four of us, so we don't scar the kids for life,” Auston continues, ignoring Mitch’s rational approach.

“Not until we’ve been here for a few more years, Matty,” Mitch comments.

“A greenhouse, so Jasper and Star can be outside also in the winter,” Auston ignores him.

“That’s not a bad idea, actually,” Mitch stops what he’s doing to smile at him.

“And we need to get Zach to sign a contract in which he states he will never leave Willy,” Auston says, glad to have Mitch’s support on at least one thing.

“Should we ask Willy to do the same?” Mitch asks, heavy on the sarcasm.

“Willy is never going to leave Hyms, don't be ridiculous, Mitchy,” Auston snorts. “He knows he found a gem. He’s not going to let him go.”

“Should _we_ sign some type of blood pact?” Mitch asks then, dropping a kiss on Auston’s shoulder.

“Us?” Auston asks surprised. “Why would we? We’re going to be together forever.”

Mitch’s eyes get watery at Auston’s statement, and Auston realizes he just scored some major bonus points in this relationship business. He might be winging it, but his heart is in the right place, at least.

“So,” Mitch says, his voice croaking a bit, “just to make sure I understand: we’re going to look for two houses which share a bit of land, where we can build a greenhouse if one is not already there, possibly with a reasonable commute, because we’re all city people, even Jasper and Star. And we need to explain to Zach that he’s going to be moving in with Willy very soon.”

Auston thinks about Mitch’s summary, which is pretty good, and nods satisfied.

“I’ll ask the front desk for the name of a good realtor,” Mitch sighs, though it’s not a resigned sigh, more like a mixture of happy and good-scared.

“We need to tell Zach,” Auston adds.

“How about we let Willy deal with that?” Mitch suggests. “You know, since it’s _their_ relationship, not ours.”

“Good idea,” Auston agrees. “Speaking of the two of them, maybe we should join them.”

Willy and Zach are cuddled on the couch, Star still on Willy’s head, while Jasper is now on one of his favorite spots on Mitch’s armchair. Willy is texting one of his numerous friends—he has as many as Mitch—and Zach is smiling at Willy’s running commentary.

“Ready for the epic battle to end all epic battles?” Mitch asks.

“You mean ready to die?” Willy says.

“Whatever,” Mitch dismisses Willy with a wave of his hand. “Boyfriends vs. boyfriends, Canada vs. the rest of the world or Team Charming vs. Team Sourpuss?”

Willy’s eyes widen before he bursts out laughing.

“Oh, definitely Team Charming vs. Team Sourpuss, Marns,” he says, fist-bumping Mitch. “That’s just precious. It’s going to be our Team name from now onwards.”

“Do we have a say in the matter?” Zach asks rolling his eyes.

“You can change your team name any time you like,” Willy concedes. “Maybe Team Tall, Dark and Handsome?” he adds, wagging his eyebrows.

“Sourpuss will do for now,” Auston shakes his head, firing up the game. “Hyms and I can brainstorm something better later.”

“You could die your hair and we could be Tall, Blond and Handsome,” Willy suggests to Mitch.

“I am already blond,” Mitch says. “Sort of.”

“You were when you were, like, five,” Willy reminds him. “It doesn't count.”

“Of course it counts,” Mitch replies offended.

“Marns,” Auston brings him back to heel. “Could we start playing? Before the beginning of the playoffs, possibly?”

Mitch huffs, but sits on the floor and takes the controller.

Auston ruffles his hair and sets out to destroy Team Charming with Zach’s help.

***

Later that evening, after a game of hide-and-seek, some dinner and some more videogames, Zach pulls out one of the books he brought along and puts it on the living room coffee table.

“It’s a Star Atlas,” he explains to everyone, but especially to Jasper, who’s slowing tracing the letters of the title with his talons, and Star, who’s looking at it fascinated. “Since, you know, you’re called Star. And Copernicus. I figured,” he adds sheepishly, because he still thinks he’s going to be judged because of his amazing brain, “we could teach you some stellar cartography.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks timidly.

“For you and Jasper,” Zach nods.

“For all of us, really, buddy,” Willy adds. “It’s not like me, Matty and Marns are experts in constellations.”

“Then, maybe, we can get a telescope and go out to where there is less artificial lights and observe the stars,” Zach says.

Auston doesn't know where to look. He’s afraid that if he looks at Mitch, who’s sniffling, he’s going to start crying, and if he looks at Jasper and Star he is going to start bawling like a baby. Willy is never a safe bet, since he might also have tears in his eyes because of his boyfriend’s awesomeness, and Willy crying sets off even Leo. Auston is trying to keep his chill reputation as much as he can, here. So he looks at Zach, who seems a bit overwhelmed by the enthusiastic and emotional response he’s seeing—what with Jasper chirping excitedly at the prospect of a _night_ fieldtrip and Star looking awed by Zach’s thoughtfulness.

“Fuck it,” he mutters before getting up from where he’s sitting on the floor to hug Zach tightly. Soon thereafter Willy and Mitch join in, with Willy yelling, “Cuddle pile!” at which point Jasper and Star start running around all over them.

“Guys,” Zach wheezes from underneath them all. “I can’t breathe.”

“Nonsense,” Willy says. “You’re superhuman, you don't need air.”

“Willy,” Zach says, though it comes out pretty strangled, so Willy relaxes his iron grip.

“Thanks, Hyms,” Auston says, and it’s heartfelt. “I mean it, dude. For everything.”

“Yeah,” Mitch adds, wiping his eyes, his dazzling smile lightening up the room. “This is awesome. _You_ are awesome.”

“Impeccable taste in boyfriends,” Willy states smugly, kissing Zach on his lips this time.

“Willy,” Zach objects, sort of, blushing furiously.

“No argument there,” Mitch agrees, looking at Auston with love overflowing from his eyes.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star also expresses his thanks from Auston’s head, where he ended up settling in all the confusion.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees from Mitch’s shoulder. Then he jumps onto Zach’s and demands detailed explanations about the book Zach brought.

They spend the evening like that, learning about the constellations they can see in their own hemisphere, discovering the myths associated to them, with Star and Jasper tracing the imaginary connecting lines among the stars with their tiny paws.

They discover, even if it has nothing to do with astronomy—but rather with astrology—that Mitch and Willy are both Tauri, or bulls—“Bullheaded, really,” Zach smirks—that Zach is a Gemini and Auston a Virgo—“Yeah, right,” Willy snorts, which earns him a slap from Mitch.

They find the constellations associated with their Zodiacal signs on the atlas and then Jasper and Star ask about their own.

“Well,” Zach says, scratching his head. “We don't know when you guys were born.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper acknowledges a bit disconsolate.

“How about we make your birthday the day we found you guys?” Mitch suggests, because Auston’s boyfriend is as brilliant as Willy’s. “Would that be okay with you?”

“ _Cheep_!” Jasper nods enthusiastically, tail wagging and wings flapping.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods, more sedately, but equally satisfied with the suggestion.

“So,” Mitch thinks. “I found Jasper on December 27th, and Jasper found Star on April 4th.”

“That,” Willy says checking his phone, “makes Jasper a Capricorn and Star a Ram.”

“Cool,” Auston says. “You guys have horns, like Mitch and Willy.”

Star and Jasper chirp happily and wait until Zach shows them the two constellations on the Atlas. They both seem very proud of the fact that they’re not the same sign as anyone else in the room.

“Speaking of horns,” Hyms says. “Should we expect you guys to grow one or more?”

That’s actually a very good question, it occurs to Auston, who’s become quite familiar with _A Game of Throne_ since Jasper has become a part of their lives.

Star doesn't look like he has a clue, but Jasper begins one of his long medical disquisitions.

“Okay, okay,” Zach says. “We’ll teach you how to write as soon as possible and then you can tell us all the possible dragon-horns combinations.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods satisfied.

“And tomorrow after the meeting,” Zach continues, “we can learn about your name.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks enthralled.

“Yes, I also bought a book on precious and semi-precious stones for you,” Zach confirms. “But I figured you wouldn't mind if we started with Star.”

“ _Cheep_ , _cheep, cheep,_ ” Jasper confirms magnanimously, clearly not minding at all. Then, addressed to Auston, “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“You know Willy and Zach have a standing invitation, buddy,” Auston assures him. “We can also go to Zach’s place if you want, but we’ll get you your lesson, don't worry.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper states, seeming satisfied, before running up to Zach and licking him on the cheek.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks after a moment, pointing back at the Star Atlas.

So on they go, learning about constellations none of them has ever seen, because they’re in the Southern Hemisphere, before taking a look at the chapter dedicated to the Solar System, so that Zach, with Star’s help, can explain the Copernican Revolution to all of them.

When Mitch reaches over to grasp Auston’s hand, Auston turns, smiles, and squeezes Mitch’s hand in return. There is no place he’d rather be.

***

Nighttime rituals get a bit chaotic when Willy is around. There are two new bubble bath concoctions to try, some toys to show, and decisions to be made about where Jasper and Star are going to sleep tonight.

“With us, of course,” Willy says once Jasper and Star are dried and ready for bed.

“I mean,” Mitch says, “I’m okay with it, but only if Star is fine. He’s been sleeping in Auston’s hair or with Jasper.”

“I have hair too,” Willy points out reasonably. “And Star likes it,” he adds.

“Buddy?” Auston picks Star up from where he’s exploring the guestroom. “What do you want to do? Jasper, I assume you’re okay with whatever.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper agrees, jumping on Zach’s shoulder and flapping his wings to see if he’s going anywhere yet. No progresses on that front, yet, thankfully, Auston thinks.

Star takes his time thinking about things, like he always does. He looks at the room and then he asks to be put on the bed, which he explores thoroughly.

It’s been only three days, and Auston is honestly _not_ ready to let Star out of his view—he’s blocking the playoffs schedule like a champion in the art of denial—but he doesn't want Star to think he doesn't have freedom anymore. Plus, the little dude is used to taking care of himself.

“ _Beep_ ,” he finally says, looking up at Auston.

“Whatever you want, Star,” Auston repeats.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star nods, pointing at the door.

“Yes, the doors to our rooms can star open if you want,” Mitch says, sitting next to him on the bed. “You can come to us anytime you like. And you can wake any of us up for that.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star seems reassured, because he goes up to Willy, and asks him to be picked up.

Willy smiles delightedly and kisses him on the snout repeatedly. Star makes a sound that Auston has decided to interpret as a giggle and snuggles with Willy.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper also looks happy from Zach’s shoulder, and so does Zach.

“Okay, then,” Mitch says. “It’s getting late, guys, and tomorrow is a big day. How about we turn in now so everyone can get some sleep?”

It’s past eleven, so it’s not a bad idea, plus they’re all still exhausted from the end of the regular season.

Once they’re in bed, doors ajar, Auston can hear Willy’s giggles and Star and Jasper’s happy chirps. Occasionally, Zach’s soft voice trickles through, and Auston relaxes into the bed, gathering Mitch in his arms.

“They’re going to be able to have a sleepover in no time if we keep this up,” Mitch says, smiling into Auston’s neck and biting his collarbone.

“Only when Star is ready,” Auston objects, though the appeal of Mitch’s plan doesn't escape him.

Mitch huffs. “Like I’d ever let him go if he’s not confortable.”

Auston hugs him more tightly.

“Is this a good time for me to tell you how much I love you?” Auston asks, tracing Mitch’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“It’s always a good time for you to do that,” Mitch replies, dropping a kiss on Auston’s finger. “I love you, too,” he adds, because Mitch is always generous with his words and his love.

“I don't think I’ve ever been this happy, Mitchy,” Auston continues, letting the sounds of the apartment soothe him.

“I know, Matty,” Mitch agrees, snuggling into Auston’s side and hugging him. “And think about it. It’s only going to get better and better.”

“Yeah,” Auston whispers. “God, we’re so lucky.”

“Yep,” Mitch says dropping a final kiss on Auston’s shoulder. “Go to sleep, now. We do have a big day tomorrow.”

It doesn't take Auston long to fall asleep after that.

***

The following morning finds them at the training rink, surrounded by their teammates.

Star and Jasper had a lovely night and even if, according to Star, Willy is too much of a restless sleeper for his taste, he’s not against repeating the experiment at a later date. Auston, who doesn't move a millimeter when he falls asleep, feels somewhat vindicated, but Willy promises Star he’s going to work on that.

Zach seems as appreciative of Willy’s promised effort as Star is.

“You got a clue what’s going on?” Auston overhears Bozie asking Mo when they’re finally all in their usual meeting room. Bozie doesn't like to be kept out of the loop—it’s what makes him such a good A, to tell the truth. It also makes him nosy as fuck, however.

“I don’t,” Mo says. “But I will bet you anything these two do,” he adds, nodding at Mitch and Auston.

Auston ignores Mo while Mitch smiles toothily and says, “I’ll never tell.”

Auston despairs of his boyfriend on days like these, but he does nothing to stop him. He knows better.

Jasper is currently with Babs, somewhere in the building, because he wanted to spend quality time with him and thank him for having helped Star.

Star, on the other hand, is hiding in Auston’s front pocket.

Auston is a bit worried, because, as much as Star is clearly doing better, and he’s taken to living with him, Mitch and Jasper like a duck to water, he’s clearly very shy and doesn't like crowds. Auston can relate.

Yesterday, after a wonderful day, he was in good spirits and assured them all—Willy and Zach included—that he was fine with meeting their teammates, all twenty plus of them. Nevertheless, Auston can’t help but worry.

“It’s going to be fine,” Mitch comforts him, squeezing his hand gently.

“I know,” Auston says. “He’s just …”

“Auston,” Mitch stops him. “If he’s uncomfortable, we’re going to take him home and Willy and Zach can explain the situation.”

“What situation?” Connor Carrick asks, coming up to them with a huge cup of what looks to Auston like wonderfully smelling coffee.

“You have some more of that stashed away somewhere for me, too?” he asks hopeful.

“Because that’s what you need: more caffeine,” Mitch says.

“Mitchy,” Auston whines, not very dignified, he knows, but caffeine is the nectar of the gods.

“Matty,” Mitch replies, rolling his eyes.

“What situation?” Connor asks again.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” Willy intervenes, side-hugging Connor.

“Why is it that I am always the last one to be told about fun things?” Connor complains good-naturedly.

“Because you’re never around when fun things happen,” Willy responds.

“I wouldn't classify what happened on Thursday as fun,” Zach joins them, wincing at the memory.

“I feel left out,” Connor says. “Should I worry? Like, you guys don’t like me anymore, or something?”

“You’re the best of them, Carrick,” Marty tells him, smirking at Auston. “Don't let them convince you otherwise.”

Right then, Babs comes in, Jasper sitting squarely on his left shoulder.

“I take it we’re looping Tomas in?” Mo asks Auston, who nods.

“Is that all?”

Auston shakes his head before going up to Babs with Mitch, Willy and Zach in tow.

Mo sighs but follows them like the good captain he is. There are days when Auston hopes they’re really not waiting for him to be ready, to be honest, because, as far as he’s concerned, Morgan is doing a marvelous job.

“Good afternoon, everyone,” Babs says, looking at his players and pretending he doesn't have a mythical creature perched on his shoulder. “Thanks for coming in today. I know you were looking forward to spending some more time with your families.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, wagging his tail.

Everyone murmurs their hellos and takes a seat.

Everyone except Plekanec, of course, Auston notices. Plekanec is staring at Coach like he’s seen an alien or something equally otherworldly.

“Tomas,” Babs says. “I don't believe you’ve met Jasper, yet.”

Someone snorts—Auston could swear it was Kappy, but it could also be Travis—while Tomas shakes his head.

“Can’t say I’ve had the pleasure,” Plekanec confirms, trying to keep his cool. He’s doing much better than someone like Bozie did, Auston thinks a bit uncharitably.

“Tomas, this is Jasper, our resident dragon,” Babs explains matter-of-factly. “We acquired him back in December and he’s been our mascot even since.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, climbing down Babs’ body and reaching Tomas in short order.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper adds, a ‘Nice to meet you,’ if Auston has to guess.

Tomas looks around to see if this is a prank, or so Auston assumes, before kneeling before Jasper and extending his hand to touch Jasper’s paw.

“Nice to meet you, too,” he says.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper replies before going back to Babs and sitting back on his shoulder, the right one, this time, because Jasper likes variety.

“When you say acquired him,” Tomas asks, not noticing that Polie has gotten up and is currently guiding him to a chair near Zaits, murmuring sweet nothings in Czech. Auston appreciates the assist. The dude just had a shock. He probably needs some sugar on top of a chair. Plus it would really be a shame if he fainted and got a concussion three days before their first playoff game.

“Mitchy found him in an alley in Phoenix,” Babs explains.

“Ah,” Tomas says, looking at Mitch, who smiles and waves his right hand like the dork he is. Auston tries to contain his laughter, though it’s hard. Mitch can really be ridiculous.

“A dragon,” Plekanec says, dazed.

“Yeah,” Polie nods, patting him soothingly on the back. “Take the time you need to adjust. We all did.”

“Actually,” Babs says. “It’d be nice if you could get over the shock quickly.”

“Why?” Mo asks shrewdly. “What else happened?”

“Well,” Babs begins, but Jasper interrupts him.

“ _Cheep,_ ” he begins, and then he’s on a roll, “ _cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep._ ”

It goes on for five minutes, Jasper recounting in details his Thursday night adventures in Newark, New Jersey. Auston can feel Star moving in the front pocket of his t-shirt, presumably because he wants to add to Jasper’s colorful commentary.

The team looks at Jasper, who’s also miming his adventures all over Babs’s shoulders and head, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to realize that nobody’s got a clue of what Jasper is talking about.

Once Jasper is done, Mo looks at him, looks at Auston, looks at Mitch and then addresses Jasper directly.

“I take it something really cool happened,” he states, to which Jasper nods. “But you know none of us is as good at understanding you as Mitchy and Matty are, buddy.”

“And me and Zach,” Willy points out quickly.

Mo rolls his eyes. “And Willy and Zach,” he concedes.

“What do you say?” Auston whispers to Star, who’s peeking through his pocket to take a look around, “want to clarify things for Mo?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star whispers back, before making his way out of his hiding place and reaching his favorite place on the top of Auston’s head in short order.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, and it sounds so much like a ‘Ta-da!’ that Auston giggles.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, looking around the room from one of the tallest place there is for him to be. Auston realizes it probably makes him feel safe, to be sort of unreachable.

Auston notices Willy and Zach looking at him proudly, and Mitch with the soft smile he reserves for their two dragons.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Marty says, astonished.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, hiding in Auston’s hair.

Auston looks at Marty with what he hopes is murder in his eyes, and Marty had the good grace of cringing, before saying, “Sorry, sorry, this is very cool. I’m just surprised.”

“Let’s not express the surprise in such negative terms, shall we?” Auston says, steel in his voice.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper echoes, looking equally murderous.

“Star?” Mitch says, walking up towards Auston, who’s standing next to Babs, “would you mind coming out and meeting the team? Marty is kind of an ass, but the rest of them are actually pretty decent. And if they’re not, Babs is going to make them run bag skates until the second round of the playoffs.”

“ _Beep?_ ” Star asks.

“Of course, I am sure,” Mitch smiles.

“Until the final, should we get that far,” Babs adds, looking at Marty so intensely Marty almost disappears behind JVR.

At that, Star relinquishes the grip he has on Auston’s hair and reappears, making his way down to Auston’s shoulder, where he can be more easily seen and also hide in Auston’s front pocket if he needs to. Auston is just happy that his hair isn’t screaming bloody murder.

 “You found another dragon?” Patty asks Mitch calmly.

“Jasper did,” Willy explains. “In Newark, near the hotel where we were staying.”

“Is he okay?” Dermy asks, having noticed the gauze still covering Star’s hind leg.

“He’s getting better,” Babs explains. “He had a nasty gash, but we took care of it and he’s on the mend.”

“I feel you, dude,” Dermy says, pointing at his foot.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks concerned.

“Oh, yes, I am going to be fine,” Dermy says with his happy smile—really, Auston thinks, between Dermy and Mitchy, they’ve got the ‘bottle-of-sunshine’ twins on the team.

“We can compare war wound if you want, though,” he adds.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says.

It’s not a no, Auston doesn't think, which is a good sign, because it means Star is not intimidated by all the people around him.

“Star, you said, eh?” Bozie inquires.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star specifies. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

“His name is Copernicus,” Babs clarifies, “but we can call him Star.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

Auston _knows_ he just said ‘Except for you Bozie: you can call him His Highness’.

Auston looks at Mitch, who’s trying not to laugh at Jasper’s clear disdain of Bozie. It’s not like there is a reason for it, because both Mitch and Auston actually like Bozie quite a lot. Jasper, on the other hand, not so much.

“Those are both very pretty names,” Hainsey says with a smile.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star thanks him charmingly, while Jasper wags his tail happily, still on Babs’ shoulder.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star then asks, pointing at the turtleneck that Plekanec is wearing. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he adds, turning towards Auston, clearly asking him why he hasn't gotten one of those, yet.

Auston looks at Star before staring at Mitch helplessly.

He really doesn't want Star to pick up on Plek’s questionable fashion choices. He wants Star to look up to _him_ , not to some random dude that has been wearing turtlenecks since the 80s, when it comes to how to dress properly. Mitch, however, is no help at all, amusement lightening up in his eyes.

“I mean,” Auston says, because this is what you do for those you love, “we can get you one, I think. Mo and Gards are pretty good at finding gear for Jasper to wear.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms.

“ _Beep?_ ” Star looks enthralled.

“If you really like it, I don't see why not,” Auston reassures him. ”Mo?”

“Don’t you worry, buddy,” Morgan tells Star. “Gards and me got you covered. We should be able to get you a Maple Leaf turtleneck in less than a week.”

“A week at the most,” Gards adds, looking at his phone. “I am Gards, by the way, and this idiot, here, is Morgan.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, before looking back at Tomas, or at Tomas’ turtleneck, excited.

Tomas looks the happiest he has since he arrived in Toronto, which makes telling him all worth it, in Auston’s opinion. Though, it might be more because Star likes his turtleneck than because he likes him.

“I am Tomas,” he contributes. “We can talk about turtlenecks any time you like. I know a woman back in the Check Republic who is a very good knitter. With your measurements, we can get something special made for you.”

Star seems intrigued by the idea. Auston sends Plek a grateful smile and a nod.

“Can we go back to the fact that there are now two dragons, guys?” Naz reminds them all.

“Good point,” Babs says. “There are now two dragons,” he repeats. “We still have no clue where they’re coming from and we don't know why it’s us who’s finding them.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks Auston very quietly.

“What’s that, buddy?” Auston replies. He’s not very good at understanding Star yet, though it’s only been three days.

“ _Beep_?” Star repeats, pointing at Patty.

“Oh, yes,” Auston says, because they’ve talked about all the players, and they’ve shown Star pictures, and Star has developed a weird fascination with Patty, helped by the fact that Auston explained how close he and Mitch have grown to him.

“Patty, Star wants to meet you,” Auston says, walking towards him while Babs repeats Jasper’s explanation, with Jasper and Willy’s not so helpful comments thrown in the middle.

“Hey, buddy,” Patty says, getting up from his seat and extending his index finger.

Star jumps from Auston’s shoulder and perches on Patty’s finger as if he were a bird. It’s one of the cutest things Auston has seen and he wonders, not for the first time, how this is his life, now.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star says.

“You okay with Patty, Star?” Auston asks.

Star nods once, so Patty goes back to sitting down, and lets Star explore—himself, and then Mac and Ron, who are sitting next to him.

Auston doesn't go very far, hovering behind Patty’s chair, as Coach continues to explain Jasper’s nighttime adventures.

“And Star doesn't have any idea where he came from either?” Mac asks.

“Apparently not,” Freddie explains.

“You knew about him?” Zaits inquires.

Freddie smiles his typical goalie smile, so Zaits shakes his head.

“Is okay if I text Sosh?” he asks. “He probably want to meet Star soon.”

“We’re going to Skype with him tomorrow or the day after,” Mitch says, which is news to Auston. Mitch is the one in charge of the Sosh-and-Jasper Skype dates. “Better not to have too much evidence laying around, especially now that there is two of them.

“I am assuming you guys are telling Lou and Shanny, now,” JVR states.

Babs nods. “Soon after we’re done here. If there is something worth sharing, I’ll do so when we reconvene tomorrow for practice, but it’s time to bring them on board.”

There are a lot of murmurs of assent, which is good because that means the team is united on this front, Auston thinks.

“Why don't you guys get acquainted with Star before we have to leave. We still have about 45 minutes,” Babs suggests.

“Two or three at a time,” Willy adds quickly. “He’s very shy, so we don't want to spook him.”

Andreas goes up to Willy and the two of them start talking quickly in Swedish while Mac and Ron join Patty, who gets up and introduces Star to the two guys.

Auston continues to supervise them, making sure he’s in Star’s line of vision, while Mitch and Zach are busy catching up the As.

Slowly, all the Leafs introduce themselves to Star and welcome him to the team.

Star, for his part, seems to be holding up fine, though midway through the process he looks at Auston, who approaches Patty to get Star back. Once Star is seated on his shoulder, the procession of teammates resumes.

“I am really sorry I overreacted, dude,” Marty says, extending his fist, which Star touches delicately. “You guys are pretty great. It’s good to have you on board, too.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star accepts Marty’s apology. Auston explained he’s Mitch’s best friend, a concept Star seems to be familiar with, so he’s clearly willing to cut him some slack.

When Travis comes up, Star asks him, or so Auston interprets it, how he got hurt, so Travis tells him about his awesome block during the game against the Jets.

Star asks a lot of pointed questions, which Auston does his best to translate.

Travis doesn't seem to mind, explaining to Star the prognosis—which is very good, thanks fuck—and what he is doing to recover as quickly as he can.

Polie and Plek come up together and speak to Star in Czech. Like Jasper, Star is multilingual, so he chirps here and there, though what Auston has no clue, since he doesn't understand a word. He suspects additional plans about awful outfits are being made behind his back. Willy and Kappy need to put a stop to this disaster before it snowballs.

Finally Tyler and Morgan arrive as well, and Star greets them politely.

Auston doesn't know what Jasper told him about Bozie, but luckily Star doesn't display any of Jasper’s bad habits, and chirps charmingly when Tyler talks to him, though he’s clearly getting a bit overwhelmed by the whole thing.

“Why don't we take a break and find a snack?” Auston suggests him once Morgan has shaken his paw. “We still have some time before meeting with Shanny and Lou.”

Star takes this as permission to hide back into Auston’s front pocket, where he curls up for a five minutes power nap.

“There should be food in the refrigerator,” Patty says.

“I am more thinking chocolate or something equally unhealthy but with tons of sugar,” Auston confesses.

“Good idea,” Patty says. “I’ll come with.”

“Let me tell Mitchy,” Auston says.

Star seems in awe of the vending machine when they get to it, asking questions about the numerous junk food options there are.

“Should have come with Mouse, buddy,” Patty laughs amused. “That kid packs away sugar like it’s going out of fashion.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star agrees, making Auston smiles.

“How are you doing, Matty?” Patty asks shrewdly once Star settles on Skittles—because of course he does—while Auston chooses some chocolate for Jasper.

“Me?” Auston replies surprised. “I am great,” he says truthfully. “Excited about the playoffs, excited about these guys, here.”

“You look good,” Patty confirms, “I mean, besides the perennial look of exhaustion you carry around.”

“That’s not going to go anywhere until the summer,” Auston reminds him.

“True,” Patty says. “Looks like fatherhood agrees with you guys.”

Auston blushes but smiles and nods.

“Among other things,” he says with a smirk.

“Which I do not want to discuss,” Patty hastens to say. “I am already dreading having to have the ‘Talk’ four times without going over it with you and Mitchy.”

“We’re doing just fine, but thanks for thinking about us,” Auston chirps him, at which point Patty groans. Whatever, Auston laughs, he brought that on himself. Star makes the sound he does when he knows he’s hearing something that he is going to have to ask Jasper explanations about, but continues to eat his Skittles on Auston’s shoulder.

Back in the meeting room, Auston sees Jasper holding court together with Willy.

“They’re recounting their epic adventure,” Mo explains to Auston and Patty.

“ _Beep_?” Star inquires baffled.

“Yes, again, buddy,” Mo exhales. “You’ll get use to them.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies twitching his ears. It sounds to Auston like ‘Doesn't look like I have a choice.’

Mitch, who was talking to Marty, sees them and comes up to them, a proud smile on his face.

“How do you like them?” he asks referring to the Skittles.

“ _Beep_!” Star responds excited. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he continues, seemingly showing Mitch different colors and pointing the ones he prefers. It’s not like Auston can actually see him.

“I feel you, buddy,” Mitch nods. “Green all the way for me, too. Though the yellow ones are not bad at all.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies.

“How are you doing, Star?” Babs asks, joining them. “Think you can power through another meeting with the big bosses?”

Star takes his time pondering the question, as he stays silent for a whole minute while chewing on another Skittle.

“ _Beep_ ,” he says afterwards. And then, pointing towards Willy and Zach, who is trying to contain his boyfriend’s theatrics under Kappy’s amused eyes, he asks, “ _Beep_?”

Babs turns and, when he sees what Star is pointing at, says, “Of course they can come with us, if you’d feel better. Morgan is joining us as well.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says, scuttling down Auston’s arm.

Auston hastens to raise it so that Star can sit comfortably in his hand. When Star is properly situated before Babs, he looks at the two Skittles he’s holding, a yellow one and a purple one, and he extends his left paw.

“ _Beep_?” he offers to Babs.

“Thank you, Star,” Babs smiles briefly, accepting the yellow Skittle graciously and popping it in his mouth. “I don't think I’ve had one of these in decades.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star hastens to offer the other one, too.

“No, no,” Babs says. “One is enough for now. You enjoy them. I know Mitchy does, too.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star responds, wagging his tail and looking at Mitch proudly.

 _Jesus,_ Auston thinks. Because Jasper with Babs wasn't enough of a cute-show. Now Star has to join in and make it all Hallmark Movie Channel. They're fucking hockey players and they’re all going to be reduced to piles of mush.

“Okay,” Babs says, “let’s get this done. Willy, Hymie, you’re coming with us. Guys, go home and be back tomorrow.”

A chorus of greetings and ‘Good luck’ salutes them as they make their away out of the room, Willy sauntering around with Jasper on his shoulder. Nobody else seems to be around, so there is no need for him to hide yet.

Auston, however, asks Star to get back into the pocket, since he’s not as fast as Jasper. Star has no problems in disappearing from view, even if he’s familiar with everyone he’s with—except for Mo, who’s the chilliest dude, in Auston’s opinion. Star can do with some chill people, because Auston cannot be the only chill influence, and Zach is helpful in other areas.

“Going to see Lou and Shanny always makes me feel like I am back in high school and I have to go to see the principal,” Mitch whispers in Auston’s ear.

“Happened often, did it?” Auston smirks.

“Not really, plus it was never my fault, really,” Mitch stresses, though sheepishly. “But I do have some not-so-fond memories of those times.”

“Lou and Shanny are pretty nice, though,” Auston says.

“Matty, I love you,” Mitch says, tangling his fingers into Auston’s. “But sometimes you forget things. Like, for instance, who exactly Lou Lamoriello and Brendan Shanahan are. Don’t worry, though,” he adds, “you will remember soon.”

“I don't get it,” Auston replies.

“These are the two people who didn't blink when you scored your four goals in Ottawa,” Mitch reminds him, something for which Auston got chirped for, like, half a season last year.

“Oh,” Auston says. They _can_ be stone cold, Auston remembers. But, dragons!

“I am sure it’ll be fine,” Auston says. “Jasper and Star are much more awesome than I am.”

Mitch shakes his head and sends him his ‘I-love-your-dumb-nose’ smile. Auston is not going to complain about that.

It doesn't take them long to get to Shanny’s office, where a serious looking admin informs them that Lou and Shanny are waiting for them in the main conference room.

Auston swallows, because the last time he had been there he’d signed his contract.

“I see the whole thing is beginning to register,” Mitch says, squeezing Auston’s hand one last time before letting go.

“Shut up,” Auston replies. He’s supposed to be the calm one in the family.

Mitch smiles toothily, but composes himself quickly once they are in the room.

Shanny and Lou are already there, and the greetings take a bit, since there are some additional congratulations about making the playoffs, some inquiries about Auston’s health, and questions about summer plans.

The conference table is rectangular, and not particularly intimidating—neither is the room, to be honest, even with all the Leafs paraphernalia. The view is breathtaking, of course, but it’s Toronto, which for Auston is home when he’s not home, so that helps things.

Lou and Shanny sit on one long side. Morgan sits across from them and Willy and Zach sit on his left, leaving Auston and Mitch to sit on his right. Babs, to everyone’s surprise, sits next to Mitch, patting him on the shoulder.

Well, Auston thinks to himself, they’re here because of Mitch, after all.

“So,” Lou begins the meeting, “Mike told us that you guys have something you wanted to share with us and that you need our help. He mentioned only Mitch and Auston, so I am assuming there is a reason the rest of you is here, though you’re more than welcome.”

“Willy and Zach are here by special request,” Babs explains. “I asked Morgan to join us. He’s going to help me report back to the troops.”

“This involves the whole team?” Shanny asks, arching his well-shaped eyebrows. Auston is envious, just a bit, of Shanny’s sophistication.

“In a way,” Babs replies evasive. “It’s really not my story to tell, however, so I am going to let the guys explain things.”

“We'd like to introduce them beforehand, if that’s okay?” Mitch says.

He and Auston talked about it. They figured that ripping off the bandaid is the way to go, plus they also want to change things up a bit. And being out of Auston’s front pocket might help Star relax a bit.

“That’s fine,” Babs nods.

“Jasper, Star,” Mitch says. “Come and meet our bosses.”

Jasper sneaks out of Willy’s collar and makes his way on the table, sitting his butt, in his usual imperious manner, right before Lou and Shanny.

Star is slower, peaking out Auston’s pocket before crawling down his arm and reaching Jasper, who wraps his tail around him protectively. Star doesn't sit, but he seems calm enough.

“Sirs,” Mitch continues, “these are Jasper and Star. They are American dragons who’ve adopted the Leafs. Guys, these are Lou Lamoriello and Brendan Shanahan. They help Coach making sure we can play hockey well.”

Auston is absolutely not surprised to see no reaction on Lou and Shanny’s faces. A glance at Babs indicates Coach is not surprised either, which is reassuring.

Star, on the other hand, seems puzzled by this.

“ _Beep_?” he asks, addressing Lou and Shanny directly. Then he turns towards Jasper. “ _Beep?_ ” he repeats.

Jasper shrugs, and chirps one of his long-winded explanations that seems to put Star at ease.

“Jasper and Star?” Lou asks, breaking the silence.

“Jasper Marner-Matthews,” Mitch clarifies, “and Copernicus ‘Star’. He’s pondering the Marner-Matthews last name at the moment.”

“It could be a mouthful,” Shanny agrees.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star nods seriously, since that had been his objection when Jasper had brought that up.

“Americans, eh?” Shanny says, looking at Lou.

“Lou is American as well, guys.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks.

“Rhode Island,” Lou answers, showing considerable insight into dragon-speech, Auston thinks.

“Jasper is from Arizona,” Auston feels compelled to explain. “Star is from New Jersey.”

“I see,” Lou says. “Arizona, eh?” he adds, looking at Auston.

“I got nothing to do with that,” Auston explains, looking at Mitch, who rolls his eyes.

“I found Jasper in Phoenix in late December, sir,” Mitch says calmly. “Jasper and Willy found Star in Newark last Thursday.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods, extending his paw like Auston and Mitch have taught him.

Lou and Shanny continue _not_ to look fazed as they shake ‘hands’ with Jasper first and then with Star, who hides behind Jasper once he’s done, looking at Auston in search of reassurance.

Auston smiles encouragingly, so Star relaxes minutely before going back to stand besides Jasper. God, Auston frets, he looks so tiny.

“Since December, eh?” Shanny says looking at Mitch, who blushes slightly.

“Yes, sir,” he says trying to look mature. “We are keeping it on the down low. Team only, for now. It was mostly my decision,” he adds.

“Ours,” Auston interjects, because the two of them are a package deal.

“Ours,” Mitch acknowledges. “We told a couple of teammates and then, slowly, everyone was informed. Eventually we brought Coach into it.”

“Coach suggested we inform you,” Auston says, because he doesn't want Lou and Shanny to think Babs wasn't doing his job. “We had decided to wait until after the end of the post-season.”

“But then we found Star, too,” Mitch explains. “Or rather, Jasper and Willy found Star. At that point, we realized that the post-season was too far away.”

Lou and Shanny look at Mitch, and then, in unison, back at Jasper and Star.

“Dragons, I take it,” Shanny says.

“That’s what it looks like, sir,” Auston confirms.

On queue, Jasper snorts some smoke, which startles Star, who giggles.

“We’re working on the fire breathing and the flying, sir,” Willy explains. “Well, more on the flying than the fire breathing,” he corrects himself.

“That’s good,” Lou says. “And they’re fine?”

“Star got into a fight with something,” Auston explains. “We haven’t been able to figure out what. Coach tended to his wound and he’s doing fine. He also found a vet who specializes in reptiles who might step in if something happened, though she doesn't know she is on call for dragon care-taking.”

“Jasper is in perfect health,” Mitch continues. “Or so he keeps telling us. Apparently dragons don't get sick.”

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper reassures everyone wagging his tail.

“The team took it well?” Shanny asks Babs.

“Yes,” Coach answers. “Everyone has been very supportive, and there’ve been no issues. Mostly, Jasper and Star spend time with Matty, Mitch, Willy and Hyms, though Jasper has a special fondness for Brownie and Freddie.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper adds.

“And everyone, really,” Babs corrects himself with a smile.

“Star just met mostly everyone today, sir,” Morgan speaks for the first time. “Needless to say, the guys are enthralled.”

“He bonded with Tomas,” Zach adds. “Something about turtlenecks.”

Lou cracks a smile at that.

“ _Beep,_ ” Star confirms before looking at Mo, presumably to remind him of the promise he and Gards made him.

“Dragons,” Shanny repeats, looking around the room.

“Yep,” Mitch smiles.

“We should bring in Legal,” Shanny suggests.

“Yeah,” Babs says. “That’s one of the reasons we wanted to talk to you. We don't want this to turn in the biggest scientific discovery of the twenty-first century.”

“I don't blame you,” Shanny says. “It’s a pretty big deal.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper comments flattered by the compliment.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star chirps and he slowly makes his way up to Lou, who looks at him interested.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star repeats, his ears twitching. “ _Beep, beep, beep_ ,” he adds, turning towards Shanny.

“I promise you we will do our best to make sure you come to no harm,” Lou states seriously, displaying a truly uncanny ability to understand dragons. Auston is impressed, and Lou was already impressive enough before.

“ _Beep_?” Star asks.

“Absolutely,” Lou says.

“Of course,” Shanny adds. “I will have NDAs drafted immediately. Do you guys need funds?” he asks Mitch, but it seems addressed to all of them.

“No,” Mitch says. “We’re good. They’re not that expensive to maintain.”

“What about size?” Lou asks.

“No more than twice what Jasper looks like right now,” Auston says.

“Well, at least we are not going to need to build a facility for them,” Shanny jokes.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star comments, nostrils flaring a bit. He’s still looking at Lou and Shanny like he wants to make sure they’re not going to bail on him.

“I take it you never heard of anything like this?” Auston asks disconsolate.

“There were rumors,” Lou surprises them all. “Years and years ago. About certain hockey players.”

Auston looks at Babs, who seems to find this complete news.

“We’re talking about very early on, late 19thearly 20thcentury,” Lou explains. “People like Art Ross and Georges Vezina. You know, hockey legends.”

“Visited by dragons?” Babs asks, eyebrows raised.

“Visited by what were thought to be representatives of the hockey gods,” Lou clarifies.

Auston swallows loudly, and he’s not the only one. He looks at Mitch, who looks back mildly terrified—not that Auston can blame him. He’s thinking his life might be over if they screw this up.

“Representatives of the hockey gods,” Willy repeats, squeals really. Auston figures he’s probably remembering all the times he bathed the so-called representative of the hockey gods with berry-scented concoctions.

Auston is more concerned about the sex the representative of the hockey gods might have overheard. Representative of the Hockey Gods. Maybe he should start using capitalization and whatnot.  

“To be fair,” Lou continues unperturbed, “nobody ever mentioned dragons.”

“That’s good,” Morgan comments looking remarkably calm considering that he’s as white as a sheet.

Zach, who has the soul of a scientist despite being a historian by training, doesn't back down, much to Auston’s relief. He’s glad someone is not afraid of asking the tough questions.

“Are you guys reps for the hockey gods?” he says.

Auston almost cringes at the shortening of the title, but says nothing.

Jasper and Star look at each other and shrug.

“Not to be ruled out, then,” Zach exhales.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says. There is a twinkle in his eyes. Auston is not sure that’s a good sign.

“Jasper does like spending time on the ice,” Babs points out, cool as a cucumber.

“Jasper also likes fruit tarts,” Auston replies, not as coolly.

“Still, it’s a better option than the idea of an experiment gone wrong,” Willy interjects.

“I still don't put that past the Americans,” Mitch mutters. “Sorry, sir,” he adds, speaking to Lou.

“No, no,” Lou says, “I don't blame you one bit. I wouldn't put it past my lovely compatriots either.”

“Do you think we might expect to find more?” Auston asks. Better be prepared.

“I genuinely have no idea,” Lou says. “As I mentioned, this is a very old rumor. I doubt anyone alive knows about it. Maybe Wayne or Bobby, but they never mentioned anything in my presence.”

“Is it worth looking into it?” Shanny asks.

“No,” Mitch says loudly. “I’m sorry,” he adds when everyone’s eyes are on him. “I really am concerned about too many people knowing about them.”

Lou’s face softens considerably at whatever it is he reads in Mitch’s eyes. Shanny, too, looks sympathetic to Mitch’s plight.

“We can make very discreet inquiries, Mitch,” Lou promises. “The term dragon doesn't need to be brought up.”

“Maybe we should ask Jasper and Star?” Auston suggests.

“Good point,” Lou nods. “What do you think guys? Is this okay with you?”

Both Jasper and Star assume their ‘I am thinking hard about this’ pose and then start a conversation that goes on for at least five minutes.

Mitch’s hand grabs Auston’s, and it’s clammy with worry.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper finally says, shaking his head. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep, cheep,_ ” he continues, one of his long-winded explanations, accompanied by a lot of pointing—at Auston, at Babs, at Zach and even at Morgan—and ending with him sitting his butt on the table, Star following suit.

“I don’t think I caught that,” Lou admits.

Shanny lets out a laugh, and shakes his head.

“They want to wait until after we’re done with the playoffs,” Mitch explains, Jasper nodding along. “They want their play date with Coach, and then they want to travel to Arizona with us to try and see what we can find out about them there. They want Morgan to go to Jersey?”

Here Mitch isn’t completely sure, but Star nods.

“With Zach?” Mitch asks

Star shakes his head and chirps briefly.

“With Gards,” Mitch concludes, “and possibly Plek, though I doubt he’s going to come back from Europe to visit Jersey, but we can ask.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says. It’s a ‘You better’ if Auston has ever heard one.

“If we don't find anything in Arizona or Jersey then you can start asking around, I think,” Mitch concludes.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper confirms, echoed by Star’s “ _Beep_!”

“Do you give lessons, Mitch?” Shanny asks. “Because we might all need them.”

“You just need to spend time with them,” Mitch explains. “You pick up their vocal patterns very quickly.”

“And Zach and Willy are teaching Jasper how to read and write,” Auston adds.

“And soon Star will join our lessons,” Willy explains.

“That’s great,” Shanny smiles widely.

“Good idea, guys,” Lou nods approvingly. “Very well, then,” he continues. “We will wait until training camp to make a decision about asking around. In the meantime, however, I do think everyone who knows should sign an NDA.”

“We all think that’s a good idea,” Babs takes over here. “Right now it’s restricted to the team, but Mitch and Auston’s parents might have to be told because Jasper and Star live with them.”

“Plus my parents can dragon-sit while we are on roadies,” Mitch adds.

“Oh,” Shanny comments. “I didn't realize that might actually create some logistical challenges. What have you been doing so far?”

“Using people on IR and smuggling mythical beasts over the Canadian-American border,” Morgan answers.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper complains, objecting at his poor treatment in the smuggling process.

“Well, we can figure something out for the playoffs,” Lou says. “We can’t have you guys stuck at home when the team is on the road.”

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks, making the equivalent of heart eyes at Lou.

Auston wants to laugh.

“ _Beep_?” Star repeats, flapping his wings at warp speed. He never does that, so he must be really excited. But then, he was dreading staying at home while Auston, Mitch and the team were on the road. He’s heard the horror stories from Jasper, it appears.

“Absolutely,” Lou laughs amused.

At that point, Jasper and Star look at each other and then they both run up to Lou, climbing him like a mountain before reaching his shoulder.

“Oh shit,” Willy says, but Shanny is openly laughing at the scene, and Lou is equally amused.

“It takes you very little to make you happy, doesn’t it?” Lou comments.

“Well,” Mitch begins. “I wouldn't go that far. But they’re both pretty chill. Jasper hates staying at home when we are on the road, and Star was really dreading the idea.”

“Well,” Shanny says looking at the two dragons showering his GM with thanks, “looks like they don't need to worry anymore. Plus, if they are representatives of the hockey gods, we really should have them tag along for the playoffs.”

“Don't even think about it, buddy,” Auston says sternly before Jasper can say anything. “You’re not going to use this as a out-of-jail free pass to get what you want.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper huffs, annoyed at having been so easily found out.

Auston shakes his head, but everyone is amused.

Lou Lamoriello with two dragons on his shoulders is a sight to behold. Auston just hopes Star doesn't decide to climb up his head, because Lou is really thin on the top, and Auston is certain he’s attached to the hair he’s got left.

After another minute, both Jasper and Star return to the table and walk up to Shanny as well, though they don't jump on him.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says, extending his paw again.

Shanny smiles and shakes it again.

“I’ll make sure you guys are safe, okay?” he promises. “And if there are more of you, we’ll take care of them, too. Hockey gods or no hockey gods.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper nods serious.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star thanks him as well, patting Shanny’s thumb with his tiny paw. Auston is so proud of him, of both of them, he’s ready to burst.

Afterwards, Star comes back to Auston, makes his way to Auston’s head and promptly falls asleep, uncaring as to what else might happen around him. Jasper runs up to Mitch, jumps on his shoulder and hides in his hood, where, Auston imagines, he falls asleep as well.

“Hockey gods?” Willy asks.

“With us during the playoffs?” Morgan asks.

“More of them?” Zach asks.

“Boys, relax,” Babs says.

“And breathe,” Lou suggests.

Auston, who’s actually breathing just fine, snorts and positions himself so as to make sure Star is going to remain confortable.

“How are you guys doing?” Shanahan asks concerned. He’s looking at Mitch and Auston, but he’s clearly addressing the whole room and, through Mo, the team.

“We’re fine,” Auston answers. “Taking care of them is surprisingly easy for all that we’ve got no clue what we are doing.”

“Lots of trial and error,” Mitch adds. “And lots and lots of help from everyone. Especially Willy and Zach, but, really, everyone has chipped in.”

“Mo and Gards got Jasper Leafs jerseys,” Willy explains to Lou and Shanny. “They’re the most awesome things ever.”

“Mike?” Lou says.

“They’re doing fine,” Coach confirms. “Mitch and Auston are just incredible with them. Willy and Zach are great godparents and the rest of the team is even more tightknit because of this. It’s been really fantastic for the guys.”

Morgan nods along, which seems to put Lou and Shanny’s minds at ease.

“You’ll let us know if you need anything,” Shanny says, orders really.

“The NDAs are a good place to start,” Auston points out. “And if we can manage to bring them with us it’d be great.”

“Good luck charms,” Lou comments.

“What?” Zach asks.

“They’re our good luck charms,” Lou repeats.

“We’ve been calling Jasper our new team mascot, but that works even better,” Morgan smiles.

“Two mythical creatures crossing your path and choosing to live with you?” Lou summarizes looking at Mitch and Auston. “I’d say they’re more than team mascots. Plus, poor Carlton has been doing such a nice job, it’d be a shame to have to replace him.”

“Carlton was one of the name I suggested to Jasper,” Mitch recalls, something Auston had totally forgotten.

“You didn't name them?” Shanny asks intrigued.

“They name themselves, apparently,” Zach explains with his usual enthusiasm.

“Okay, boys,” Lou says. “Tell us everything. From the beginning.”

***

“Well,” Mitch says on the drive back home, “that went well.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper concurs. He’s sitting on Auston’s leg since Mitch prefers not to have a dragon running around while he’s driving.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star adds from Auston’s pocket. “ _Beep, beep, beep_.”

“I am glad you liked Shanny and Lou and the guys,” Auston tells his. “They’re all pretty awesome.”

Jasper refrains from commenting on Bozie for once. Auston counts that as a win, though he knows it is a temporary win. More like a temporary truce, really.

The sound of a text message makes Auston pull out his phone.

“Zach has already started looking into biographies of early hockey players to see if he can find something there,” he explains. “Willy says he might even try to see if there is any correspondence Ross and Vezina left to museums or in private archives.”

“I really don't know what we’d do without Zach,” Mitch smiles as he changes lanes.

“I really don't know what we’d do without any of them,” Auston sighs heavily.

“ _Cheep,_ ” Jasper pats Auston on the leg. “ _Cheep, cheep, cheep_.”

“Thanks, buddy,” Auston says at Jasper’s reassurance. “But this is really a team effort, for all that we’re very proud that you think of us as suitable stand-in-parents.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks puzzled. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he adds.

Auston sends Mitch a perplexed look before saying, “What’s that, Star?”

Star repeats his question to Jasper, who answers with plenty of details, it sounds like, before turning to Mitch and relating Star’s thought.

“Oh,” Auston says when he understands Jasper’s explanation.

“Yeah,” Mitch smiles softly. “Apparently Star hadn’t realized the last names sort of represent that.”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star says. “ _Beep, beep, beep,_ ” he adds.

“I don't think Willy would be offended if you took our last names even if he’s the one who found you,” Auston reassures him.

“But,” Mitch adds with a wide smile, “what do you think of this?”

Once Mitch is done with his suggestion, both Jasper and Star look very satisfied.

“Call Willy,” Mitch tells Auston as they’re driving into their complex’s parking lot. “Ask him if he wouldn't mind coming over again.”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper says.

“And Zach, too, though I doubt that they are not together right now,” Mitch says.

“The lucky bastards probably also have the time to sneak in a quickie before they come over,” Auston grumbles.

“Matty,” Mitch yells, blushing furiously.

“What?” Auston smirks, “it’s not like it isn’t true.”

“Jeez, Matty, can we not now? While I am driving and in front of the kids?”

As it turns out, Willy was about to call Auston to see if the four of them wanted to come over for Zach’s lesson on the stones. He and Zach don't mind being the ones to drive, however. They get to Mitch and Auston’s place later that day with pizza and beer.

“You need to stop bringing over food,” Mitch complains once he’s let them in. “We can feed you.”

“It’s nothing,” Zach smiles.

Auston hugs both of them, trying not to notice how they both glow with happiness. He looks at Mitch pointedly, and Mitch shakes his head and flips him off.  

Auston leads everyone to the living room, where Jasper and Star are watching a documentary on dolphins. Star in particular seems weirdly fascinated.

“Oh, cool,” Zach says when he sees this. “Dolphins are super smart. And there are places where you can swim with them.”

“ _Beep_?” Star asks Zach looking like he’s in love.

“ _Cheep_?” Jasper asks Auston looking accusatory, like the fact that Auston forgot to mention this is a major failure on his part.

“Don't even start, buddy,” Auston replies. “You didn't know about dolphins until, like, twenty minutes ago. If you guys want to swim with them, we’ll look into it.”

Jasper and Star thank Auston politely before running up to him for a quick snuggle.

“And _we_ shouldn't spoil them?” Willy asks laughing.

“Fuck off,” Auston mutters.

“Language,” Mitch objects, but it’s too late. Star begins to chirp the equivalent of ‘Fuck off’ like toddler he is. Mitch looks at Auston resigned, but says nothing. Jasper chirps happily under Zach and Willy’s proud gaze.

“So,” Willy says once they’re all seated at the kitchen table eating pizza and drinking beer or milk. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Well,” Mitch begins, “it’s more of a request, I think, from Star. And Jasper too.”

“Okay,” Willy says. “Anything you want, buddy.”

“Jasper,” Auston says, “why don't you go get the paper you prepared?”

Jasper disappears for a minute and comes back to the kitchen with a piece of paper bigger than his body. Once he’s back on the table, he gives the paper to Auston, who folds it for now.

“Okay,” Mitch takes the lead, “Star has been thinking about names and whatnot.”

Zach nods, “Still pondering the Marner-Matthews business, eh?”

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies.

“Apparently he had not understood the whole pseudo-parenting deal,” Auston adds. “Jasper hadn’t explained, or he hadn’t explained it clearly enough, so he didn't know it was a human custom.”

“Ah,” Willy nods sagely. “Yeah, it’s one of those weird human things. It’s different all over the world.”

“Yep,” Mitch says. “Anyway, Star likes the idea of sharing the last name with Jasper, so he decided to go with it.”

“That’s awesome, dude,” Willy smiles happily tapping Star’s little paw.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star replies, pointing at the paper.

“What’s that?” Willy asks.

“This,” Auston explains, “is Jasper’s masterpiece: his own full name, and Star’s, written by Jasper himself. It took him a while, but he’s very proud of it.”

“Dude,” Zach says excitedly, “that’s awesome. Congrats!”

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper thanks him bashful, though Jasper doesn't really do bashful well.

“Here,” Auston says passing the piece of paper to Willy. “Jasper and Star want you guys to make sure it’s okay with you and to have it.”

Willy and Zach look perplexed by this, but Willy unfolds the paper, Zach leaning into him to see better.

Auston smiles and squeezes Mitch’s knee when he sees Willy and Zach register what’s on the paper.

“Really?” Willy whispers astonished.

“Dragons name themselves,” Auston reminds him.

“Guys,” Zach tries to object all chocked up.

“Dragons name themselves,” Mitch repeats.

“ _Cheep_ ,” Jasper concurs, while fighting with a piece of pineapple that doesn't want to detach itself from the cheese of the pizza.

“ _Beep_ ,” Star adds for good measure, his ears twitching.

Willy extends his hand to caress Star’s snout while Zach decides to help Jasper in his battle against melted cheese for the possession of the pineapple chunk. They both have tears in their eyes, something that Auston supposes they’re all going to have to get used to.

On the piece of paper, in Maple Leaf blue and still tentative letters, Auston can see the names Jasper and Star agreed upon:

 _Jasper Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews_ and _Copernicus_ “ _Star_ ”  _Altelius Martin Marner-Matthews._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Martin is Zach Hyman's middle name. Altelius in one of William Nylander's bazillion names.


End file.
